


Starry Eyes

by Anathematize



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ending, Ego is subtle, Father and Son, M/M, Possible mind control?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anathematize/pseuds/Anathematize
Summary: Father and son grow closer together. It does not bode well.Upcoming: part 2. How it all ends.





	Starry Eyes

**———————————————**

**Part 1: Father and Son**

———————————————

 

“I visited your mother three times,” he said, “and I knew that if I visited her once more, I would not leave.” Ego sighed, the creases of his face deepening. He paced. “I visited once more. It was nothing but agony to return to my purpose.”

“You broke her heart.” 

“I could not stay with her forever. I needed to return, or else my form, and this planet would wither away. ” He turned his face away. “I stayed too long, and that caused my delay.”

His voice was barely a whisper now. “My contacts alerted me of your mother’s illness. I was… Devastated.” Ego swiped a hand over his face, and turned towards him. “The love of my life, my Brandy, dead. And there was nothing I could do!” His voice rang through the air. 

“Then why didn’t you come back?” Peter’s voice was full of accusation. “Why did you send Yondu, a criminal of all people to come and fetch me?”

“I loved your mother, Peter!” Ego said, agitated. “I couldn’t stand to set foot on an Earth where she wasn’t living! You can’t imagine what that feels --”

“-- I know exactly how that feels like!” Peter’s throat was raw, and blood pounded in his ears."  **I had to watch her die**!”

Ego’s face slackened, and his eyes shone with unshed tears. He paused, then began to speak.

“Over the millions, and millions of years of my existence I have made many mistakes, Peter. But you’re not one of them.” Peter stared back, wide-eyed.

“Please give me the chance to be the father she would want me to be,” he pleaded. “There’s so much that I need to teach you,” he said,  sweeping his hand around the garden, “about this planet. And the light within… They are part of you, Peter.”

“What do you mean?” he murmured, still frowning.

“Give me your hands, son. Here.” Peter placed them in his father’s wrinkled ones.

“Hold them like that.” Ego stepped back. “Now, close your eyes and concentrate.”

Peter followed, open palmed like his father. His face was furrowed with concentration.

“Dig deep inside, and feel the energy within.”

A sphere of roiling blue energy surrounded his hands.

Ego’s face lit up in elation. “Yes! Yes. Like that.”

“Whoah.” Peter looked at his hands, still shaking.

“Hold it! It’s ok, relax. Let’s try that again.”

He closed his eyes, pulling the tendril of warmth from his heart. Light ignited around his hands.

“Yes! Yes! Now, shape it.” There was pride and joy in Ego’s voice.

Peter pulled the mass of energy around in a tentative ball. 

“You’re home,” he remarked. They grinned.

“Peter.” Ego called, hands outstretched. “Here!”

Peter tossed it, and his father caught it in one hand. Ego reshaped the energy, condensing it until it was bright and nearly solid.

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing catch. There was a smile on his face, and memories of hardship and pain slowly faded away.  He finally had a family.

———————————————————————————

**Part 2: Epiphany**

————————————————————————————

 

“That was when I came to a profound realization.” Ego breathed.  His steps echoed in the vast chamber. “My innate desire to seek out new life was **not** so that I could walk among their life.”

He stopped to face Peter, eyes bright with wonder. “Peter, I have found meaning.”

Ego placed a finger on his forehead. Watched, as his boy rocked back.

His eyes filled with stars.

“I see it,” Peter gasped. “Eternity.”

Ego waited a while, satisfaction curling in his stomach. His son’s gaze was full of wonder. “For the first time in my existence, “ he said, triumphant. Ego raised his arms. “I am truly, **not alone!** ” 

Peter lowered his head. 

“What is it, son?”

“My friends, ” he breathed. His features were pain-stricken.

“Well... That’s the mortal in you, Peter. Your friends are also mortal. They will grow old, and succumb to the ravages of time. But,” he raised a finger. “I will always be there for you. Eternity awaits.”

“My mother.”

Ego smiled sadly. “She would have wanted you to live a happy life, as I want for you.” He watched the conflict smooth out from Peter’s eyes; watched the vitality return. Ego outstretched a hand.

“Join me Peter. Together, we can create eternity. We will never be alone.”

“Forever,” Peter murmured. His voice was dreamy and half asleep. He clasped Ego's hand. A flower of light formed around his fingers, mingled with the flame in his father’s hand. They grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote some more, actually put effort in this one. Tell me if you like it?


End file.
